Quentyn Martell
,Siehe Berechnung für Quentyn Sonnspeer |Gestorben = , Meereen }} Prinz Quentyn Nymeros Martell ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Martell und das zweite Kind und der älteste Sohn von Fürst Doran Martell und dessen Gemahlin Mellario von Norvos. Charakter & Erscheinung ist er 18 Jahre alt. Quentyn hat kurze Beine, einen stämmigen, kräftigen Körperbau und braune Haare. Seine Stirn ist ein wenig zu hoch, sein Kinn etwas zu kantig, und seine Nase zu breit. Ein Mädchen hat einmal zu ihm gesagt, er habe ein gutes und ehrliches Gesicht, aber er könne mehr lächeln, was ihm jedoch noch nie leicht gefallen ist, genau wie seinem Vater. Er macht sich nicht so viel aus Frauen wie seine Gefährten, und die hübschen machen ihm sogar Angst. Er kann Hochvalyrisch lesen und schreiben, aber sprechen fällt ihm schwer. In Meereen trägt er Bartstoppeln, allerdings sieht er damit so aus wie ein Junge, der sich zum ersten Mal einen Bart stehen lassen will. Er ist aufmerksam und wissbegierig, anständig, nüchtern und einfühlsam, dazu pflichtbewusst, aber alles andere als ein Frauenschwarm. Er reitet, seit er sechs Jahre alt ist, und ist ein eher durchschnittlicher Reiter. Biographie Als Kind wurde er nach Isenwald geschickt, um dort zunächst von Lord Ormond Isenwald und später von Lord Anders Isenwald als Mündel großgezogen zu werden. Quentyn diente ihm als Page und später als Knappe und wurde von Lord Anders persönlich zum Ritter geschlagen. Seine Mutter Mellario allerdings war mit den Gepflogenheiten des Mündels nicht vertraut, und sie hatte auch kein Verständnis für Dorans Begründung, dass ein gewisser Blutzoll an das Haus Isenwald gezahlt werden müsse wegen des Todes von Lord Edgar Isenwald, den wahrscheinlich Oberyn Martell verschuldet hatte. Mellario verließ Doran daraufhin und kehrte nach Norvos zurück. Als Quentyn in Isenwald ankam, verliebte er sich sofort in Anders' älteste Tochter Ynys Isenwald, behielt seine Gefühle allerdings verborgen, bis sie eines Tages fortgeschickt wurde, um Ser Ryon Allyrion zu heiraten. Einige Zeit später verdrehten die beiden Trinkwasser-Zwillinge Quentyn eine Zeit lang den Kopf, und eine der beiden schenkte ihm seinen ersten Kuss. Sie waren als Töchter eines Ritters mit Landbesitz allerdings von viel zu niedriger Geburt für ihn. Obwohl sein Freund Cletus Isenwald der Meinung war, er könne sich eine oder sogar beide als Mätressen halten, mied Quentyn fortan die beiden, weil ihm die Situation unangenehm war. In letzter Zeit war Quentyn dann Lord Anders' jüngste Tochter Gwynna Isenwald in der Burg überallhin gefolgt, obwohl sie erst zwölf Jahre alt ist, und hat ihm gesagt, er müsse nur darauf warten, bis sie erblüht sei, dann könnten sie heiraten. Insgeheim plante Fürst Doran Martell, Arianne mit Viserys Targaryen zu vermählen und so dem Haus Targaryen wieder zu seinem Thron zu verhelfen und die Allianz ihrer beiden Häuser zu erneuern. Zu diesem Zweck schloss Doran einen geheimen Bündnisvertrag mit Willem Darry, der Daenerys Targaryen und Viserys zur Flucht von Drachenstein verholfen hatte. Per Vertrag wurde festgelegt, dass Viserys Arianne heiraten soll, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist. Dafür wird Dorne den Targaryen dabei helfen, den Eisernen Thron zurück zu erobern. Unterzeichnet haben den Vertrag Willem, Dorans Bruder Oberyn Martell und als Zeuge der damalige Seeherr von Braavos. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Bei König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung wird Quentyn in Abwesenheit mit Namen ausgerufen und von ihm wird verlangt, dass er dem neuen König die Treue schwört, andernfalls würde er bestraft werden. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Arianne Martell, die eigentliche Erbin Fürst Dorans, erzählt ihrem Geliebten Ser Arys Eichenherz, dass sie mit 14 Jahren zufällig einen Brief ihres Vaters an Quentyn in Isenwald gefunden habe, in dem er ihm aufträgt, stets folgsam zu sein, da er ihm eines Tages als Herrscher von Dorne nachfolgen werde. Dies war allerdings ein furchtbares Missverständnis, denn Doran verfolgte zu dieser Zeit den geheimen Plan‚ Arianne mit Viserys Targaryen zu vermählen, dem er bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns unterstützen wollte. Arianne wäre dann die Königin der Sieben Königslande geworden. Offiziell lebt Quentyn bei Lord Anders Isenwald, doch Garins Mutter hat ihn als Händler verkleidet und zusammen mit Cletus Isenwald, einem Maester und einem weiteren jungen Mann in der Plankenstadt gesehen. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Als Arianne ihren Vater Fürst Doran Martell nach der gescheiterten Entführung von Myrcella Baratheon damit konfrontiert, dass sie seit Jahren denke, er wolle ihren Bruder Quentyn an ihrer Stelle Dorne vererben, erklärt er ihr widerwillig seinen geheimen Plan: Quentyn sollte tatsächlich einmal Fürst von Dorne werden, allerdings sollte Arianne dafür Viserys Targaryen heiraten und mit ihm zusammen die Sieben Königslande zurückerobern. Da Viserys nun aber tot ist, ist Quentyn nach Essos aufgebrochen, um Daenerys Targaryen zu suchen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Quentyn wird von Isenwald in die Wassergärten gerufen, wo sein Vater ihm von seinem geheimen Plan erzählt, ihn mit Daenerys Targaryen zu vermählen. Dazu schickt er ihn zusammen mit Maester Kedry, Cletus Isenwald, Gerris Trinkwasser, Archibald Isenwald und Willerich Brunnen nach Essos. In Plankenstadt gehen sie an Bord eines Schiffes, das sie nach Lys bringt, und als Tarnung gibt sich Quentyn zunächst als Weinhändler aus. In Lys müssen sie drei Tage warten, bis es dem seekranken Archibald wieder besser geht, dann wechseln sie das Schiff, doch die Wiesenlerche wird bei den Trittsteinen von Piraten angegriffen, wobei Maester Kedry, Cletus und Willerich sterben. In Volantis sitzen sie 20 Tage lang fest, weil sie wegen der angespannten Lage in der Sklavenbucht keine Überfahrt nach Meereen organisieren können, und Quentyn packt langsam die Verzweiflung. Quaithe erscheint Daenerys Targaryen in Meereen und erklärt ihr, dass die Glaskerzen wieder brennen würden und als nächstes die Fahle Mähre erscheinen werde, gefolgt von den anderen: der Krake, die Dunkle Flamme, der Löwe und der Greif, der Sohn der Sonne, womit vermutlich Quentyn gemeint ist, und der Mimendrache. Um Daenerys ein Stück näher zu kommen und immerhin die Sklavenbucht zu erreichen, schreiben sich die drei schließlich für ein Jahr bei den Verwehten ein. Quentyn tarnt sich als Archibalds Knappe, um immer in dessen Nähe bleiben zu können, und in der Kompanie wird er bald "Frosch" genannt. Sie beteiligen sich an der Belagerung von Astapor, wo auch sie die halb ausgebildeten Unbefleckten niederreiten. Die Yunkai'i brechen anschließend die Tore auf und morden in der Stadt weiter. Quentyn sieht dort einen Fluss voller Leichen, eine gepfählte Priesterin, blutende und besudelte Sterbende, Kinder, die sich um halb gekochte Welpen prügeln, und den letzten König von Astapor, der in der Kampfarena von 20 ausgehungerten Hunden zerfleischt wird, während die gesamte Stadt in Flammen steht. Anschließend verriegeln die Yunkai'i die Stadttore von außen, um die Toten und Verletzten in der Stadt festzusetzen. Nach der Belagerung marschieren die Verbündeten nach Norden, um in Yunkai ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen und anschließen gegen Meereen zu ziehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin erhalten die Söldnertruppen dann neue Befehle: sie sollen die Überlebenden aus Astapor, die die Stadt mittlerweile verlassen haben und sich teilweise mit der Roten Ruhr angesteckt haben, in ihre Stadt zurück oder nach Meereen treiben, jedenfalls von Yunkai fernhalten. Der Flickenprinz entsinnt daraufhin einen Geheimplan und schickt etwa 20 Westerosi aus seiner Truppe nach Meereen, wo sie sich Daenerys anschließen sollen, da er inzwischen am Sieg der Yunkai'i zweifelt. Sie sollen behaupten, der Flickenprinz habe sie schlecht behandelt, so soll er bspw. die drei Dornischen nach der Belagerung um ihren gerechten Lohn gebracht haben. Quentyn muss innerlich über diese Wendung des Schicksals lachen, denn ihm wäre es sehr schwer gefallen, die Verwehten unehrenhaft zu verlassen. Die drei erreichen tatsächlich Meereen und werden von den Sturmkrähen aufgenommen. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Daario Naharis führt die Übergelaufenen Daenerys Targaryen einen Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit vor, als sie in Meereen Hof hält. Quentyn übergibt Daenerys das Vertragspergament und stellt sich unter seinem richtigen Namen vor. Daenerys begreift sofort, dass Quentyn sich nun als Gemahl anbietet, um den Vertrag zu erfüllen, ist aber wenig angetan von dem jungen Prinzen. Sie weist den drei Dornischen angemessene Gemächer zu. Am folgenden Tag sind sie Gäste bei ihrer Hochzeit, nachdem Quentyn sie noch einmal vergeblich darum gebeten hat, die Hochzeit zu überdenken. Daario hätte sie für die Lüge umgebracht, wenn nicht Grauer Wurm dazwischen gegangen wäre. Die drei Dornischen sind Gäste beim Fest, das Hizdahr zo Loraq zum Anlass seiner Hochzeit mit Daenerys in der Große Pyramide veranstaltet und zu dem er sieben Gesandte der Yunkai'i einlädt. Während des Festes führt Daenerys die Dornischen in die Grube unter der Pyramide, um Quentyn ihre beiden Drachen vorzuführen, was Quentyn stark einschüchtert. Daenerys drängt ihn wohlwollend, wieder nach Dorne zurückzukehren. Kurz nach der Hochzeit sind die drei Dornischen Zuschauer bei der Wiedereröffnung der Kampfarenen in Daznaks Arena und sehen, wie Daenerys auf Drogon fortfliegt. Auch nach Daenerys' Verschwinden schauen sich die drei Dornischen an, wie Hizdahr Hof hält. Ser Barristan Selmy fragt sich, ob sie sich überhaupt der Gefahr bewusst sind, in der sie sich befinden. Er rät ihnen, die Stadt so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und macht ihnen klar, dass Hizdahr sie als Urheber des Giftanschlags auf Daenerys anklagen könnte, um von sich abzulenken. Quentyn indes fürchtet den Hohn, den er erfahren würde, wenn er ohne Daenerys nach Dorne zurückkehrt. Quentyn und seine beiden Gefährten treffen sich mit dem Flickenprinz zu einer geheimen Unterredung in der "Violetten Lotusblüte". Dieser wird bewacht von der Hübschen Meris, Denzo D'Han und Caggo. Als Quentyn erklärt, er wolle die Verwehten für Dorne anwerben, um mit ihrer Hilfe einen von Daenerys' Drachen zu stehlen, und ihm dafür sogar das Dreifache des Lohns der Yunkai'i anbietet, fordert der Söldner als Gegenleistung statt Gold die Freie Stadt Pentos. Sie schmieden gemeinsam einen Plan, mindestens einen der beiden verbliebenen Drachen aus der Grube unter der Großen Pyramide zu stehlen: Quentyn und seine beiden Gefährten verkleiden sich als Messingtiere und gewähren über einen Nebeneingang Caggo, der Hübschen Meris sowie fünf weiteren Verwehten mitsamt einem Wagen voller Fleisch Zugang zur Pyramide. Nachdem sie die Drachen dann gefüttert haben und diese träge werden, wollen sie sie mit Ketten fangen und mit dem Karren nach draußen schaffen. Der Flickenprinz hält sich in der Nähe der Großen Pyramide mit 50 seiner Männer bereit. Bei der Durchführung des Plans haben die Beteiligten allerdings die Größe und Wildheit der Drachen unterschätzt, und als Quentyn all seinen Mut zusammennimmt und sich Viserion mit einer Peitsche entgegenstellt, wird er von hinten von Rhaegal verbrannt. Dem Tode nahe wird Quentyn mit starken Verbrennungen in Daenerys' Bett gelegt, wo Missandei ihn Tag und Nacht pflegt und ihm Mohnblumensaft bringt. Nach drei Tagen erliegt er den Verbrennungen, und Ser Barristan will seine Gebeine nach Dorne zurückschicken. Familie Anmerkungen Quellen * Einzelnachweise Martell, Quentyn Martell, Quentyn Kategorie:Haus Martell Martell, Quentyn Martell, Quentyn Martell, Quentyn